berpfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rettung
Der Crew der San Diego gelingt es Captain Torres zu finden, allerdings wird durch die Lösung dieses einen Problemes keineswegs für Ruhe gesorgt. Inhalt Die Crew arbeitet daran den Captain zu finden, während die meisten Crewmitglieder mit den normalen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt sind kümmern einige, speziell eingeteilte, sich darum die Sensoren zu verbessern, insbesondere Kim und die Ingenieursabteilung unter Jonathan "Trip" Tucker - koordiniert wird all das von Counselor Troi. Nach einigen Stunden ist die Leistung der Sensoren auf 125 Prozent verbessert und die San Diego wieder im Orbit des Planeten. Troi beauftragt Fox mit der Zusammenstellung eines Außenteams. Im Orbit des Planeten angekommen, registriert Kim mehrere Lebenszeichen auf dem Planeten, alle unterirdisch, die Koordianten sendet er dem Außenteam - das aus Fox, Rhade, Kim, MTucker und Murphy besteht, diese beamt anschließend runter und hat den Auftrag den Captain zu suchen und möglichst zu finden. Wenige Minuten später beamt das Team auf den Planeten. Captain Torres befindet sich in der Zwischenzeit seit etwa zwei Wochen auf dem Planeten, auch wenn sie dies nicht genau abschätzen kann und sie rechnet damit, dass die San Diego den Orbit bereits verlassen hat. Sie denkt über ihre Trennung vom Außenteam nach und schreibt eine Art persönliches Logbuch: "Computerlogbuch der San Diego sozusagen... Captain Torres Sternzeit: Keine Ahnung *''Ich bin mittlerweile sicher zwei Wochen auf diesem verdammten Planeten und die San Diego hat den Orbit sicher schon verlassen.'' **''Nach meinem Verschwinden während der Außenmission - ich wurde auf einmal bewusstlos und als ich wieder wach war standen Fremde um mich herum - sie machten mir Vorwürfe, dass ich Ihre heilige Stätte betreten hätte und dass dies als schwerstes Vergehen in ihrer Gesellschaft gelten würde- und daraufhin wurde ich eingesperrt in einer Art...improvisiertem Gefängnis." '' Wenig später dematerialisiert ein Außenteam auf dem Planeten und beginnt die Suche nach dem Captain: Nach nur wenigen Minuten kann das Team den Captain finden, allerdings treten dort bereits die ersten Probleme auf: Das Team kann Captain Torres zwar finden, diese ist aber eingesperrt und zu geschwächt um mit dem Außenteam zu sprechen, auch wenn sie ihr Bestes gibt um es zu versuchen. Letztlich erwachen aber auch die Fremden wieder und sprechen das Außenteam auf die Verletzung ihrer Gesetze und Bestimmungen an, die Situation spitzt sich mehr und mehr zu. Während Tucker versucht den Captain zu befreien, wird das Außenteam immer wieder zurechtgewiesen und es kommt beinahe zum Feuergefecht, bis es schließlich wirklich soweit ist und die Fremden das Feuer eröffnen. Es gelingt Torres aber schließlich mit der zuvor von Tucker geleisteten Arbeit die Tür zu öffnen und mitten im Gefecht kann Troi alle zurückbeamen. Dumper und Murphy sowie April behandeln dann alle Verletzten, inklusive des Captains, und nach wenigen Minuten sind alle wieder so gesund, dass der Zustand stabil ist und wir alle nur noch etwas Ruhe brauchen. In der Zwischenzeit gibt es einen Eindringslingsalarm, offenbar ist eine defekte Drohne mit vom Planeten auf das Schiff gebeamt worden - diese war aber offenbar vom Kollektiv getrennt worden und nun sehr verwirr, sie versucht dann eine Nachricht an das Kollektiv zu senden, wird dabei aber erfolgreich mit einer Sperrung des Computers gehindert, allerdings gelingt es auch keinem Sicherheitsoffizier oder anderem Crewmitglied den Borg zu stoppen. Auf der Krankenstation geht derweil die Diskussion um die Gesundheit des Captains weiter: Nachdem Murphy sie behandelt hat und die Dehydrierung behoben wurde, meint sie, dass der Captain sich noch eine Weile ausruhen solle und viel trinken, sonst aber alles in Ordnung sei. Kurz darauf kommt Dumper und hindert Torres daran die Krankenstation zu verlassen, als diese von dem Borg erfährt, indem er sie wieder auf's Bett drückt, und das mehrfach. Der Captain ruft schließlich die Sicherheit zu Hilfe, da Dumper nicht mit sich reden lässt und meint der Captain würde die Krankenstation vorerst nicht verlassen. Nachdem Fox eintrifft geht die Diskussion zwischen Murphy und Dumper erst richtig los, am Ende entbindet Murphy Lieutenant Dumper vom Dienst und Captain Torres darf die Krankenstation verlassen, da Dumper anscheinend paranoid wurde und überall Krankheiten sieht, er meint der Captain sei tödlich krank. Torres verlässt mit Fox die Krankenstation und begibt sich zum Frachtraum, wo die Drohne mit Tucker eingesperrt ist, vor dem Frachtraum liegt schon Scott, der auf die Krankenstation gebeamt wird, wo Murphy ihn von den Nanosonden befreien kann. Nach wenigen Minuten können Fox und Torres auch Tucker befreien, die Drohne ist allerdings mit einem Shuttle geflüchtet, es wird ein Abfangkurs gesetzt und nach einigen Problemen kann schließlich der Antrieb des Shuttles ausgeschaltet werden. Wenige Minuten später taucht dann aber ein Kubus aus einem Transwarpkanal auf. Dieser erfasst die Drohne im Shuttle und verschwindet wieder, der rote Alarm wird wieder deaktiviert und die San Diego holt das Shuttle zurück an Bord, bevor der alte Kurs Richtung nach Hause wieder aufgenommen wird. Zuvor hat Fox Tucker auf die Krankenstation gebracht, als dieser plötzlich Stimmen des Kollektivs hört, nach einer kurzen Flucht können Murphy und Jones ihn schließlich - wenn auch mit einigen Komplikationen - heilen, auch wenn es eine Zeitlang nicht so aussieht, als würde es gelingen, Tucker hätte sogar einen Phaser vorgezogen. Auch Dumper's Zustand ist nach seiner vorläufigen Suspendierung sehr schlecht, Rhade besucht ihn kurz, kann ihn aber nicht aufmuntern. Nachdem die unmittelbare Gefahr vorbei ist schickt Troi den Captain in ihr Quartier für eine Dusche und eine neue Uniform. Danach liest Torres noch die Logbücher der vergangenen Wochen, ehe plötzlich Kathryn in der Tür steht und sie ungläubig anstarrt: Torres hat sie in der Hektik total vergessen und schämt sich dafür bodenlos. Torres erklärt ihr wo sie solange war und erfährt auch, dass weder Tom noch Young sich in letzter Zeit um Kathryn gekümmert hatten und sie wurde mit der Zeit immer trotziger, ist aber trotz allem froh, dass ihre Mutter wieder da ist und Torres verspricht ihr am Ende, dass sie sie nie wieder solange alleine lassen werden, was Kathryn beruhigt. Auf der Brücke wird die San Diego in der Zwischenzeit von einem fremden Schiff gerufen, das die Crew auffordert sofort die Antriebe abzustellen und umzukehren, da das Schiff bereits seit zwei Wochen ihren Raum durchqueren würde und noch weitere vier Wochen tun würde. Sie glauben nicht, dass die Crew nur auf dem Rückweg ist und sind sicher, dass die Crew der San Diego sich an ihren Rohstoffvorkommen bereichern will oder sogar einen Angriff starten, sie halten die Crew für feindselig. Captain Torres ist in all dieser Zeit noch in ihrem Quartier und erfährt erst gegen Ende des Gesprächs von Troi davon, geht dann direkt auf die Brücke- und Kathryn folgt ihr. Sie übernimmt das Gespräch mit dem Fremden von Troi, die nun zwar etwas offener sind, aber immer noch recht offensiv auftreten. Kathryn drückt derweil auf die letzten noch verbleibenden Nanosonden bei Tucker, der mehr als böse darauf reagiert und die Flucht ergreift. Danach unterhält sie sich dann eine Weile mit Vaatrik, die für Paris das Steuer übernommen hat. Die Fremden lassen sich kurz danach auf einen Kompromiss ein, nachdem Torres klar gemacht hatte, dass die San Diego nicht umkehren wird: Sie werden einen Repräsentanten bestimmen der die Crew für die Dauer der Reise durch das fremde Gebiet begleitet und jeden Tag Bericht erstatten muss, bis die Crew ihn am Ende der Durchreise unversehrt wieder übergeben muss. Dieser Repräsentant dockt wenige Minuten später mit seinem Shuttle an, nachdem Torres von Troi erfahren hat, dass Young gestorben war. Torres geht runter in die Shuttlerampe um den Repräsentanten zu empfangen und führt ihn anschließend direkt auf die Brücke, wo er Vaatrik den berechneten Kurs übergibt, den Vaatrik sofort anpassen wollte, allerdings hätte dieser Kurs die Crew mehr als eine Woche gekostet, da er an allen wichtigen Ressourcen und Forschungseinrichtungen vorbei führt. Tucker hat zuvor das Kommando über den Maschinenraum Rhade übertragen und spricht mit Troi über seine Sorge eine Drohne zu werden, da er noch immer Stimmen hört, Troi kann ihn aber beruhigen und überzeugen. Der Etherianer rechtfertigt den Kurs anschließend und meint, dass das Schiff so auch an einem Wurmloch vorbei käme, welches die Crew näher an die Heimat bringen könnte, falls man hindurchfliegen würde. Er erwähnt dann auch noch, dass die Crew an einer Raumbasis vorbeikommen würd, wo sie sich einer Untersuchung unterziehen soll. Captain protestiert sofort energisch dagegen, aber der Etherianer lässt sich nicht überreden und bleibt hart, im Anschluss betrachtet er die Displays auf der Brücke und spricht mit den einzelnen Crewmitgliedern. Kurz darauf stürmt Dumper auf die Brücke und beschwert sich über Tucker und Rhade, die ihn seiner Meinung nach wiederholt in absichtlichen geöffnete Schots haben laufen lassen - und das ihn dies fertigmache, er wisse nicht mehr weiter und will sogar Urlaub beantragen. Der Captain versucht ihn zu überreden das noch einmal zu überdenken und mit den beiden zu sprechen, er verschwindet aber von der Brücke und der Etherianer verlangt daraufhin eine "Sichtung" des Schiffes, sodass Torres nichts anderes übrig bleibt als ihn durch's Schiff zu führen, er wird aber nach einigen Hinweisen auch freundlicher und wünscht nun eine Sichtung. Während Torres dem Gast das Schiff zeigt, genießen die restlichen Offiziere gemeinsam oder alleine den Feierabend, bevor Dumper erneut in einen offenen Schacht fällt und sich schwer verletzt, nachdem viele Crewmitglieder sich dem Gast vorgestellt haben. Dumper kommt später zwar wieder zu sich, beschwert sich aber erneut über Rhade und Tucker und beschuldigt sie ihn absichtlich zu verletzen. Captain Torres reagiert und spricht anschließend mit beiden in Dumper's Beisein, allerdings gibt es keine wirkliche Lösung, Rhade und Tucker beharren darauf, dass es keine Absicht sei und Dumper nur unaufmerksam sei - während er darauf besteht, das es Absicht war - letztlich zieht sich Tucker zurück und Rhade begibt sich wieder an die Arbeit, geht kurz darauf aber auch zu Tucker; Torres beendet die Tour mit dem Etherianer und rehabiliert Dumper, der immer noch mehr als unglücklich über das Verhalten von Rhade und Tucker ist. Darsteller Stammbesetzung *Captain B'Elanna Torres *Commander Deanna Troi *Lieutenant Commander Carrie Fox *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris *Lieutenant Commander Jonathan "Trip" Tucker *Lieutenant J.G. Harry Kim *Lieutenant J.G. Maximilian Dumper *Lieutenant J.G. Geordi LaForge *Lieutenant J.G. Thomas Rhade *Fähnrich Telsia Murphy *Fähnrich Bastian Scott *Crewman Sita April *Crewman Lela Vaatrik *Crewman Scuso Jones *Etherianer Gäste keine Hintergrundinfos *Die Schots die Rhade und Tucker hier öffnen und in die Dumper fällt werden seither als "Dumper-Falle" bezeichnet. *Diese Folge markiert den Erstkontakt der San Diego mit den Etherianern und ist der Auftakt zu einem Konflikt, der schließlich fast mit der Zerstörung der San Diego endet. Kategorie:San Diego Episoden